


Ralph's Bowling

by mikie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, bowling, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikie/pseuds/mikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry AU: Louis works at a rundown bowling place and Harry rents it out for a family party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ralph's Bowling

***

"Louis, so the place is being rented out to some family so make sure all the shoes look decent, okay?" Louis's boss, Ralph, yelled to him from the arcade room where he was repairing one of the pinball machines.

Louis gasped as dramatically as he could, "this hellhole actually got a function? It truly is a beautiful day."

"Aw step off, I gave you a job easily and I can take it away just the same."

"But, you know, Ralphie, you wouldn't be able to live without me." Louis smiled to him even though Ralph was much too involved with the pinball machine being fixed.

Louis had been working at this bowling alley, which was called Ralph's Bowling, ever since he was able to work. Ralph was a rather old man but treated Louis as a great friend and he enjoyed working with him. It's just that the bowling alley wasn't as popular as it once was when Louis was in high school. Now that Louis had graduated high school a couple years ago - all of his classmates that used to have Friday bowling nights and such are seemingly far away at university.

"Ralph? When's the party coming?" Louis called as he finished spraying his last row of shoes.

"Eh," Louis watched Ralph glance at his watch, "right about now actually. Don't be much of a smartass, ok, Louis? These are actually decent people."

"I'll try." Louis smirked as he wiped down the counter and the door screeched open.

"Excuse me? I made a reservation for this bowling alley for the day and..." A very deep voice came from a fine lad.

"This is not a restaurant." Louis laughed, "Styles family, right?"

"Erm yeah. Hello. I'm Harry." Harry stuck his hand right over the counter and Louis shook it briefly.

"Louis. Well cool. I'm just going to be here for shoes and if any of the lanes get jammed so don't mind me so much."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try." Harry said dismissively, "I'm a ten please."

"Yeah no problem." Louis handed it over to him, "is anyone else coming or?"

Harry laughed out loud - not lightly either, "yeah yeah, I just came in to make sure everything was okay first. I'll bring them in. Yeah. Okay."

Harry scampered out for a second and Ralph snorted and laughed, "wow Louis that's the nicest I have ever seen you. God, don't try so hard."

Louis just grunted, not wanting to put up a fight.

Harry comes back with older people and also little children, all look really happy to be there. Louis hid his smile though as he handed out their shoes and watched them disperse into the lanes.

They didn't take up too many lanes though, just two or three. Harry really had been looking forward to this gathering for a few months now and he really liked watching his little cousins. Somehow they reminded him of himself, maybe it's because they're related.

Louis, the shoe hander-outer and the lane-unjammer, had been watched Harry and his family for the past hour because he really didn't have much else to do. Harry couldn't help but think that Louis was just watching him bowl.

But Louis had indeed been watching Harry bowl this entire time and he never knew someone could look so handsome with bowling shoes on. Quite honestly, he didn't even like the shoes at all except on this Harry kid. This Harry kid wasn't even good with his feet but he looked pretty damn good with those shoes on.

Harry had finally come to one of the last rounds of their first game, which had taken quite a while with the kids, and Harry wanted to see Louis do something besides leaning over the counter with his head in his hand.

So Harry threw his bowling ball just right when the machine was clearing the bowling pins and he jammed it pretty good. He really really hoped he didn't break it - that wasn't his intention.

"Harry! What did you do?" Woke Louis out of his trance to see the bowling lane Harry was occupying jammed.

"Louis! Go ahead and help them!" He heard Ralph call from inside his office and Louis rushed around the counter.

"Louis, I was just about to get your attention but..." Harry said as he walked down the alley to get the bowling ball that had perfectly wedged itself in the machinery.

"No, no, it's fine, Harry, really," Louis called, looking back at him and with Louis's little luck, he stepped into the gutter and completely collapsed on the floor. Louis had never known the wooden floor was so painful and he could hear Ralph's stifled laugh all the way from the office.

Harry was walking quickly, because those shoes are quite slippery, to get Louis but Louis got up in record time, "are you alright Louis?"

"Yeah yeah, just slipped." Louis shook his head and cursing himself for being such a fool.

Harry stopped because he could feel Louis's anger with himself from where he was so he backed off. He still watched Louis walk down to the end and get on his knees and bend through all the little machines to get the ball.

Harry smiled to himself, he couldn't help but love the sight of Louis. Harry swore that Louis was doing this just for him because he was really trying to wiggle in there and Harry began to worry if he could get out.

But Louis did get out with the bowling ball in hand and walked back to Harry still in the middle of the lane.

"Here Harry, try to wait until its done next time, okay?" Louis said as nicely as possible and set the ball out in front of him.

Harry made sure to put just one of his fingers on Louis's hand, "thank you Louis, I appreciate it. I would really love it, if you'd join us for a game? You don't look like you're doing much of anything and..."

"Uh, well, I'd have to ask Ralph, I mean my boss, because you know, working and all," Louis stammered, a little nervous about how Harry out his finger on him.

"Louis! Give the boy a game!" Ralph said, "you weren't much help anyway!"


End file.
